Promenons-nous dans les draps
by RedAtHeart
Summary: Participation au concours PWP2012 sur HPF. Contraintes : écrire un PWP de 1000 mots sur le thème "Lieux improbables" et en utilisant les mots "sirop", "jeu de rôle", "liquide" et "éveil". Sirius/Remus. TERMINE.


Participation au concours PWP2012 sur HPF. Contraintes : écrire un PWP de 1000 mots sur le thème "Lieux improbables" et en utilisant les mots "sirop", "jeu de rôle", "liquide", "éveil".

Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à Joanne Rowling.

Merci à Gudulette, Ayame, Labige, Eanna et Shaman pour leurs conseils et corrections.  
En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

« Pas ici…

— T'es à moi, si j'en ai envie je t'ai où je veux, » ricane Sirius en saisissant avec volupté les fesses tant convoitées de son partenaire.

Ce n'est pas tant ce constat ni celui de son propre désir qui gêne Remus, mais bien le fait que hm, baiser dans les draps des mariés n'entre pas dans son idée de l'ami idéal.

« Comment tu peux vouloir ici ?, grommelle Remus. T'es le témoin de James !

— Je veux être le premier partout, et je te veux toi ici, » répond Sirius dans un grondement lourd, sa main s'insinuant sous la chemise.

Un instant Sirius rit devant les yeux de Remus, le suivant il est plaqué ventre contre le lit, le dos contre le corps de son partenaire. Ses mains se crispent alors que la panique fait sourdre une légère pellicule de transpiration sur sa peau.

« Remus ? demande-t-il sans prétendre masquer sa peur.

— ça va, » lui répond une voix grave – _sa_ voix.

Un regard suffit à Sirius pour confirmer ses craintes. Les avant-bras de Remus ne sont plus recouverts d'un discret réseau pilaire mais d'une franche floraison brune et épaisse. Le loup est en éveil, inutile de jouer la force. Si ce n'était que Remus, Sirius l'aurait désarçonné d'un seul mouvement de reins, mais Lunard dispose de tous les atouts possibles. Agilité, prévoyance, force rien de déplaisant en soi, lorsqu'il est tenu en laisse.

« On ferait peut-être aussi bien d'arrêter, risque-t-il.

— Tu veux rire ? Tu réveilles la bête, à toi d'assumer.

— Je ne suis pas exactement rassuré là, tu vois. »

Remus part du même rire bas et rauque, avant de se pencher sur la nuque de Sirius et d'embrasser la ligne des épaules. Les bras tremblants sous l'effort qu'il fait pour ne pas lâcher prise, Remus embrasse, mordille et s'enivre de la peau, de son odeur chaude et suppliante, des reins trop couverts, de l'adéquation parfaite entre les fesses de Sirius et son propre sexe. Sirius soupire d'aise et se tortille, visiblement désireux de pouvoir profiter tout à son aise du corps qui s'amuse à ses dépens.

« Cht, chttt, c'est moi au-dessus.

— Oh, » parvient à émettre Sirius avant d'être retourné et embrassé sans ménagement.

Ils n'ont jamais eu de rôle défini. Faire la femme ou l'homme ne les intéresse pas, un vagin, Merlin, c'est proprement _non_ un cul, en revanche… Toutefois, Sirius préférerait avoir seulement Remus, et pas Lunard avec. Il le connaît dans tous les sens du terme, il sait très bien qu'il n'a aucune chance si Remus décide de lâcher. En l'occurrence, il est bien plus occupé à le lécher, mais cela n'empêche pas qu—

« Rem—»

La langue taquine a invité la bouche sur le membre de Sirius, qui aussitôt accepte de ne plus penser. La cavité chaude et humide s'emploie lentement à le faire plonger, aspirant, jouant de sa langue. Un immense flot de lumière se déploie sous les paupières fermées de Sirius, incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente. Cependant, la caresse s'interrompt et un léger rire s'élève. Encore étourdi par le flot de plaisir assourdissant qui lui fait battre le sang aux oreilles, Sirius peine à réagir face à l'interruption.

« Mais… mais… »

Remus s'allonge sur Sirius, ses mains demandeuses profitant pleinement de l'intérieur des cuisses, du bassin, de tout ce qui approche le sexe sans l'être – Remus a toujours été très fort lorsqu'il s'agit de le faire languir. Sirius l'embrasse pleinement, s'abreuve lui-même de son dos, de ses fesses, de tout ce qu'il peut trouver, de tout ce qui fait qu'il a envie de Remus. Celui-ci rit avant de retourner Sirius, rassuré par la lueur amusée et trouble de son regard.

Remus achève de déboutonner sa chemise et celle de Sirius avant de lui descendre complètement pantalon et sous-vêtement. Ses doigts, aidés par Lunard, trouvent instinctivement la boucle de sa propre ceinture pour en faire de même. Il relève le corps de Sirius pour qu'il soit sur ses articulations, avant de se positionner derrière lui.

« Déconne pas.

— Promis, » murmure Remus en lui embrassant reins et fesses avant d'entrer.

Il doit lutter férocement contre son envie et celle de Lunard d'entrer d'un trait, mais il connaît trop la douleur infligée pour s'abandonner à lui-même. Lentement, il s'enfonce, soupirant d'aise de la chaleur de Sirius, grisé du frisson qu'il provoque. Son bassin se rapproche lentement vers les fesses de ce dernier, tandis qu'il commence doucement à lui imprimer un va-et-vient régulier. Ses mains se repaissent à l'envi des hanches et du ventre de Sirius, lequel respire lourdement. La passivité, tant qu'elle ne devient pas rituelle, a un côté terriblement attractif, plus simple que n'importe quel travestissement ou jeu de rôle. Être à la merci d'un corps qui l'emplit et qui parvient à jouir en exploitant le sien l'excite au-delà de ce qu'il peut admettre.

Remus va plus vite, maintenant que Sirius s'est habitué, et ses immixtions sont plus profondes, plus franches et plus exigeantes. Ses soupirs deviennent gutturaux, et le léger mouvement que fait Sirius pour l'accompagner les transforme en gémissements. Remus accélère, se penche sur Sirius et saisit son membre dressé. Celui-ci retient une exclamation de surprise et gémit plus fort, ses hanches supplient et obtiennent, tandis que Remus ahane sous l'effort tout en jouant avec Sirius qui flanche, ébloui par des éclairs et par le corps qui le possède et le fait jouir, et Sirius se mord les lèvres pour ne pas crier lorsque l'orgasme vient. La main de Remus est pleine de liquide, mais celui-ci ne s'en préoccupe guère, occupé qu'il est le à soutenir. Il va encore et encore, grogne, gémit peu avant de venir lui aussi et de s'écrouler sur Sirius. Les deux hommes soufflent et s'abandonnent à la fatigue.

« Va pas falloir tarder, murmure Sirius, yeux mi-clos.

— Ah oui, vraiment ?

— Gamin.

— Tu vas me faire prendre mon _sirop_ avant de me border ici ?

— Me tente pas.

— T'es bien placé… »


End file.
